Birthday Confessions
by CaptainPrice
Summary: I have been questioning the relationship between me and a close friend of mine that I met only a year ago. With all the stuff that has happened leading up to now, I can't help but question if there is something more growing between us. We both had our fair share of crappy hands dealt to us in life, but is it possible that she might feel something similar for me? DameonxMichka


**Hey everyone, yes this is another story, but it's only a one shot. This is an OC one shot between my OC Dameon and my friend FiammaJoule's OC Michka, which we have dubbed as Quakeshipping. This is an AU spin off for my Rise of the Hybrid story and is not canon to it. This story is being told through the eyes of my OC Dameon. I hope you all enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokémon. I own the story here, my OC Dameon and the idea of the story**

**Warning: Strong language, suggestive themes**

**Bold- TV/Radio/PA Systems/Megaphones etc.**

**Italics-Thoughts/Letters/Flashbacks**

_**Bold Italics- Thoughts/Radio Responses/Foreign Language**_

* * *

I sat at the table alone, my hand holding a cold bottle of Carona. The group had been begging me to go to the beach for the day to get out of the safe house and get some air. Of course I had been against it with the government agents seeking us out, but at the same time, I could not blame them. Cabin fever sucked, and even I had my limits. I finally gave in and we left the safe house and found a secluded area near Rockport Beach. The gang included myself, David, Dean, Rein, Katherine, Roland and Michka. Michka, that woman was strong and independent who came from Hoenn to find information on the A-Gene, and she was also a huge pain in my ass from time to time. We had met in a high security government prison in Nevada almost a year ago and during that time, we've grown considerably closer.

She reminded me a lot of my former girlfriend Chelsea who I lost a year ago when this whole mess started. When I lost Chelsea I had indulged myself in drinking copious amounts of alcohol as a method to cope with her death as well as my PTSD. This of course was frowned upon by the entire group, but I think Michka was bothered by it the most. Whenever she caught me drinking, she would normally take the bottles I had and break them before I could drink, or take advantage of my drunken state and kick my ass as a way to get me to stop. I should give her some credit that it worked to an extent, but I still would sneak drinks when I knew she was either gone doing something else or when she was sleeping. I would feel guilty doing it, but I never understood why.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes. The sun was setting and most of the gang was lounging on the beach around a fire as they grilled the food. A small smile came to my face as I looked at my friends who had quickly become family to me when we banded together to combat our hunters. As I looked at the group, I noticed one of them was missing, and it was Michka. I sat upright in my seat and searched the stretch of the sandbar, but she was nowhere to be seen. Did the others know she was gone?

"Damn it," I muttered as I set the empty bottle on the table.

I stood up and put on my button up shirt, but left it open so I would not sweat like crazy. My legs carried me down to the sandbar so I could get a better view. When I stepped into the cool sand, I took another glance up and down the beach. Just like before, I could not see Michka. I cursed under my breath and walked over to the gang as they sat around the fire.

"Hey, sourpuss has finally paid us a visit!" Rein smirked.

"Shut up," I replied with a small smirk.

"You're just in time, bro! I just finished cooking my awesome brats!" David said as he patted the sand beside him.

"I'll sit in a second, but first, has anyone seen Michka?"

"She's fine, dude. She went up the beach that way. She said she'd be back in an hour or so."

I bit my lip and rested my hand on my hips. I was not sure when Michka left to go up the beach when she told David that, but I was still worried. The last thing I need was to lose a good friend of mine. A very good friend that cared for my wellbeing. I turned and glanced up the beach where David said Michka wandered off.

"Your girlfriend's fine, Dameon," Rein said, her smirk growing on her face. "But hey, if you're that worried, you should go find her. Maybe you can get some steamy action going?"

Okay, now Rein was getting too dirty. My face had turned red at her words, but more so around what she implied my relationship with Michka to be. She wasn't my girlfriend, but lately I couldn't help but wonder if there had been something more romantic brewing between the two of us. I found it hard to believe at first because of how often we fight and butt heads with our ideas, but at the same time I also made note of how many moments we shared and how close we had gotten with each other since we met a year back. We often comforted each other, gave each other advice, trained together, and struck up banter that would carry countless inside jokes between us.

The more I thought about it, the more I could not help but wonder if she had had been feeling anything similar with me. Probably not. I mean, what the hell would she want with an alcoholic, tightly wound asshole like me? I sighed and ran a hand through my thick hair.

"Rein, she's not my girlfriend," I finally replied.

"I call bullshit! I see the way you two act around each other!" Rein laughed.

"There's nothing between us."

"Deny it all you want, lover boy."

I rolled my eyes and turned around to walk up the beach to find Michka. As I walked away, I heard hurried footsteps and glanced behind me to see David coming with a bottle of beer in his hand.

"I'll come with you," David said as he gave me a pat on the back.

"Thanks, man," I replied.

* * *

The two of us continued our stroll down the beach. As we walked, we started talking about our next move against the government. We had not made many attacks against them unless we knew it would benefit us, but we did have one key thing to do before we did anything else, and that was to acquire more manpower. There were still many hybrids in hiding with their pokémon partners that were afraid to fight or go into public in fear for what the government would do to them. I planned on rallying every hybrid I could find and then fight against those bastards until they were eliminated. Our group was small now, but I was confident we would succeed in getting people to join us to fight back.

Our conversation shifted from our plans over to Michka. I had the feeling I was in for some teasing from my best friend after seeing the shit-eating grin on his face. The cheeky bastard.

"You seem to be very worried about Michka, Black," David said to me.

"Of course I'm worried, she's our friend and we can't afford to lose a powerful teammate like her," I replied, trying to sound cool and casual.

"Uh huh, I'm sure that's the only reason why you're worried."

"What are you suggesting?"

"Come on, man. I have to agree with Rein. I see how both of you act around each other and I can say that you two have grown a lot closer since we met her."

"So?"

"Look, I know you were devastated after Bill killed Chelsea and your son to get to you, but after that, you began opening up more and more when Michka talked to you."

I didn't say anything. Jesus Christ, was I really that readable? David very rarely agreed with something unless he knew it was true, and if he was agreeing with Rein, then that meant he believed the same thing she did.

"Honestly, Black, I hope there is something growing between you two," David said as he gained a more serious tone. "If any of us here deserves happiness, it's you. You've done a lot to get us this far and keep us safe, and I know God dealt you a shitty hand when Chelsea and your kid died, but there has to be something good coming from it."

"I'll have to see it to believe it." I scoffed.

"Grumpus, if you keep having jaded thoughts, I'll beat your ass."

"I'd love to see you try. Garchomp and I have gotten stronger since we last fought each other. If anything, I would just punch you clear across a field."

David laughed as he took a sip from his beer. I was a little mad that I didn't grab one before we left the campsite, but I guess it was good that I did since Michka would probably just try to beat the crap out of me for drinking, which would just kill the mood for drinking anyway. We made our way through some brush and trees and stepped into another clearing.

There was a small cliff to do some diving off of and a fair amount of beach to lounge on as well. The waves continued to crash on the sand which gave a relaxing sound to my ears. Geez, if anything I might just sleep out on the beach and listen to the waves tonight. I was broken from my thoughts when I felt David nudge my shoulder and then point to the cliff. I squinted and was able to identify the woman I was looking for. Michka was on the edge of the cliff and preparing to dive in.

"See? She's safe," David whispered.

"Yeah, you're right," I replied.

"Look. Why don't you bring her back? I'll head back to camp and save you some food."

"Thanks, Dave."

"By the way, if you need a conversation starter with her, it's her birthday today."

* * *

Shit, that's right! I almost forgot it was her birthday today! Aw, damn it, now I probably look like a huge jerk for not saying anything all day. I remembered earlier this morning on the drive here that she looked happy and seemed to be expecting me to say something. I buried my face in my hands and let out a sigh. This was going to be an awkward conversation from start to finish. I looked up after David's footsteps died away and stared at the shoreline. Michka came out of the water.

Michka Morré was definitely a beautiful young woman. She stood at five foot five inches tall. Her cocoa skin glistened in the moonlight as it reflected off the water covering her body. Her brown eyes, almost gold in color complimented her long, curly brown hair that was hanging free from its confines of her trademark ponytail. Her hourglass figure was slender and toned and fit perfectly inside of her royal blue bikini.

I had walked out of my hiding spot and stood off to the side of her things. She looked up and our eyes met. A smile spread across her lips as she made her way over to me.

"What are you doing over here?" Michka asked.

"I came to find you," I replied as I sat down in the sand. "I didn't see you with the group, so I got a little worried."

"Aw, well aren't you a gentleman?"

I could feel my cheeks heating up at Michka's playful jab, but I managed to force it back. She sat down beside me and looked out towards ocean. Neither of us said anything at first as we sat there enjoying each other's company and listening to the waves as they crashed on the shore.

"So, why did you decide to come out here by yourself?" I asked, trying to stir up conversation as well as figure out her reason for doing so.

"No reason, really," Michka replied with a shrug. "I just wanted some time to relax by myself."

"Michka, come on. You usually don't isolate yourself from us unless there is something bothering you, so talk to me. I mean, you and Dave were the ones who pushed me to bring you out here for a day of fun."

"I'm fine, really."

"Tomato, you were never good at lying."

Tomato was the nickname a lot of the group had given Michka because of how red her face got when she was embarrassed or flustered. I smirked when I saw her face getting flushed and laughed when she shoved my shoulder.

"Dick," she muttered. "Why do you care about what's bothering me?"

"Because I'm your friend and I hate seeing you down in the dumps," I replied as I rested my hand on her shoulder. "Besides, you and I always tell each other when something is bothering us."

Michka brought her legs up and rested her arms on her knees. She didn't say anything at first and I could tell she was uncomfortable with telling me what was on her mind. I don't know why, but the thought of her not trusting me hurt a lot more than I imagined it would. After what seemed like hours, she finally said something.

"It's about what happened last week," Michka said.

Now I knew why she was uncomfortable with telling me what was wrong. Last week we ended up being ambushed by twenty agents from the Hoenn region who had come to capture us for testing. Michka, being an agent from Hoenn, tried to reason with the agents that captured us, but they merely laughed her off. She tried explaining that Hoenn sent her over to get information on the A-Gene, but she was given the shock of her life when they told her that the government ordered her capture as they no longer had use for her any longer. The revelation that her government turned on her when they knew what she was to begin with hurt her greatly. She could not understand why they would wait until now to take action on her, but then she remembered what David and I told her when we first escaped the government facility in Nevada a year ago.

To avoid capture, we did the only thing we could and fought. The fight did not take long, but it left Michka mentally and emotionally shot when it was done and I could not blame her. In her anger, she probably killed the majority of the agents, but then was hit with guilt and sorrow. I had never seen her look so helpless before in my life. Michka all but shut everyone and everything out for four days before she started acting like her old self.

"I figured that was what was eating you," I said as I stretched my legs out.

"You have no idea," Michka replied.

"Look, I'm not going to be an asshole and say that David and I were right when we told you that would happen."

"That's not helping!"

"Hey, don't get snippy with me! I'm not finished yet, so calm down before you decide to tear me a new one!"

Michka scoffed as she looked up at the sky. I could tell this conversation was going south quick and I had to work some magic to salvage whatever I could. It was supposed to be her special day and I was making it worse by reminding her of what happened last week. If there was an award for biggest douche in the universe, I would be the winner of it at the moment. I didn't know what to say, but my mouth opened and I started spewing out the first words that came to mind.

"Look, I'm sorry," I began. "I had no intention of bringing this up and I don't want you dwelling on this any longer than you have to. But I want to tell you what was running through my mind when that happened."

"This should be good," Michka muttered sarcastically.

"Christ, would you shut up long enough to let me explain, please?"

"I'm listening."

"When we were all captured last week and you tried to negotiate with those guys, I thought that it was there you were going to turn on us and trade us over to your government. Believe me when I say that David and I were prepared to kill you if it turned out that way."

"Oh, so you wanted to kill me for doing that? Nice, Dameon. You sure know how to make a girl feel so great!"

"I'm not done, shut up."

"Is that all you can say right now?"

"Like I was saying, I was prepared to kill you, but if it came down to that, I probably would have lost it after that."

Michka's head perked up and she turned to look at me with confusion clear on her face. I knew I had her attention and I continued with what I was saying.

"Michka, ever since we met last year, you have become a very close friend of mine and you helped me cope with my PTSD, alcoholism and Chelsea's death," I continued. "I feel that if Dave was gone, you would be the next closest person to me and if something happened to you…"

I stopped dead before I said anything else. Up to that point, I was just saying the first thing that came to mind and it was going surprisingly smooth, but I had to be careful with how I said this next bit.

"If something happened to me you would what?" Michka asked.

"Well, what I'm trying to say is that I am glad it turned out the way I did," I replied.

"You just…"

"Please, hear me out. The reason I say that is because in the end it helped you realize who your true comrades were and you all but destroyed them when they tried to kill us. If I had to kill you, that would have broken me."

"You're not mad that I almost betrayed you guys?"

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't royally pissed when you did that, but that's beside the point. The point is you didn't run after that fight was done and left yourself to whatever punishment we had for you even after you helped us. That took guts and I know all of us respect you a lot more because of that."

I felt a lot better now that I got that out of the way. I let her know how much she meant to me without being too obvious how I felt about her. David and Rein were right. I had fallen in love with the woman sitting beside me and it scared me. I would not be able to live with myself if something happened to Michka and I knew that pain would have been the same as losing Chelsea and my son, if not greater. Part of me hoped she felt the same way, but the other part of me hoped she didn't so I could save myself some emotional turmoil. I grinned as I lounged back in the sand and stared up at the starry sky. I could feel the alcohol I drank earlier take its toll as I started to drift off to sleep, but I managed to fight through the effects. I closed my eyes and listened to the ocean with Michka.

A few minutes passed and the silence between the two of us was peaceful. I cracked my eye open to see what Michka was doing, and I saw her staring down at me as if in thought.

"Dameon, are you asleep?" Michka asked.

I wasn't, but I didn't say anything. I stayed relaxed as I watched her shift around. Then it got a little interesting. I was surprised when Michka positioned herself over me and looked down at me. Her damp hair hung down like a veil and I could see her eyes looking at me with nervousness and uncertainty. I felt my heartbeat grow, but managed to stay still. I took a deep breath as I felt her hand touch my cheek which made her stop for a moment, but her thumb started gently brushing it. Damn it, her touch was intoxicating and I was doing everything in my power to fight myself from pulling her to me right there.

"It's funny," Michka whispered. "When we first met we were always butting heads and arguing over a bunch of bullshit."

_"No kidding,"_ I thought to myself as I listened to her continue.

"Then as we got to know each other we got closer and closer. Out of everyone here, I can relate to you the most. I can talk to you about anything, we saved each other time after time, you give me honest advice, and you're there when I need you the most."

Holy shit, was this going where I thought it was? I kept calm as I listened to Michka confess her thoughts. It felt like a dirty trick, but now I was going to get the answer I needed to know. The light of the sky was now gone as Michka's face was hovering just inches above mine.

"The cherry on top of this is that the one guy. The one stubborn guy of our group here that has been a pain in my ass countless times is the one I don't want to lose," Michka whispered.

She was now so close that I could feel her breath on me.

"Dameon Ross Blackburn, I hate you for making me feel like this," Michka said.

I felt Michka's lips on mine. They were cold, but that was that last thing on my mind. The woman I was in love with was now kissing me and it felt incredible. Her gentle hands held my face and she gently rested herself on top of me. I made my move. I slowly moved my arms until they were above Michka and brought them down as I embraced her. One hand rested on her lower back, just above her rear and the other holding the back of her head. My fingers got tangled in the locks of her hair as I kissed back.

I opened my eyes and smirked as Michka's eyes were wide with surprise and her face was brick red. She went from surprised, to nervous, and then to anger in the span of five seconds. Her hands were gripping my shoulders tightly and I grimaced as I felt the strength of the ground-type crushing my shoulders.

"You were awake this whole time?" Michka asked through grit teeth.

"Yeah," I replied with a light shrug as I smirked.

"You fucking asshole!"

I didn't give her the chance to continue as I sat up, still holding her and kissed her again. Michka let out a moan as I did that and wrapped her arms around my neck. I took it a step further as I let my hand drift down and rest on her rear and I licked her lips with my tongue. She opened her mouth and our kiss became more heated as our tongues met. Our intimate moment continued as I flipped us over so I was on top. We broke apart for air and I rested my forehead against hers. We laid there regaining our breath, not caring that the tide was now flooding our swimsuits with sand.

I still kept my embrace around the beautiful ebony woman below me and smirked again as I saw her face was still red. My lips met her neck and she let out a gasp at the surprise kiss.

"Happy birthday, my cocoa goddess," I whispered in her ear.

"You remembered?" Michka asked me as she craned her neck to meet my eyes. "You didn't say anything all day, so I thought you forgot."

"I didn't forget and I felt terrible for not saying anything to you all day."

"Was this your plan the entire time?"

"Not even close, but I got the idea when you first kissed me and I took it from there."

Michka's face flushed red again and she smacked her knuckles down on top of my skull. I'm not going to lie, that really fucking hurt for a quick hit. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes as I blocked out the pain to see a genuine smile on Michka's face.

"You're an idiot," Michka said as she caressed my face.

I merely shrugged it off and welcomed her lips as she kissed me again. She broke away after a few seconds and pulled me to her. My head rested on her shoulder as she held me and I wrapped my arms tightly around her.

"But you're my idiot." Michka smiled.

I chuckled and pulled her on top of me and held her close. I wanted to tease her again and I did the best thing I could at the time. My hand was still resting on her rear and I gave it a playful squeeze. She let out a squeak and glared down at me. She raised her fist as if to punch me, but I grabbed it and pulled her down for one more kiss.

"I love you, Michka," I whispered while caressing her back.

"I love you, too." She smiled.

* * *

**Well, there we go! I felt that this was fairly decent for a first person POV story. Let me know what you all thought. I am not going to lie, I felt odd writing the romance bit at the end, but I think I rewrote it enough to find the best fit for it. Fiamma, if you are reading this, happy belated birthday and I hope you enjoyed it.-Captain**


End file.
